


Fairy lights are laughing at us

by LilJiji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji
Summary: Hyunjin likes his two best friends. It started as a little crush on Changbin but Seungmin likes him too and now everything is confused and he doesn't know what to do.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Fairy lights are laughing at us

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy I could write more of Hyunjin, he is so sweet and funny to write.

It’s been more than one year since all three started living together in the same apartment and so far, they are living pretty well.

Seungmin’s a music major like Changbin while Hyunjin’s a dance major. And while Changbin and Hyunjin knew each other for a while, Seungmin’s a dear friend of Changbin only and he’s a little new in Hyunjin’s life. Nonetheless, they become such good friends in short time.

They spend most time together, all three do. And Hyunjin is grateful to have them in his life, especially when he needs the most.

Now, Hyunjin has this secret he doesn’t want to spill to no one, especially to them.

He’s had a crush on one of them. Actually, he has a big fat crush on Changbin and maybe some strange and ambiguous feelings for Seungmin. But he still had a lot to realize.

Seungmin is sweet, a good friend and an amazing cuddle buddy and Changbin, well, Changbin is something else. He takes good care of them – he’s older by one year – and every time Hyunjin is down he can count on Changbin, both can.

He’s had a crush on him for a while now and there is a lot they’ve been through, it’s been a lot since Hyunjin stopped seeing him as only a brother figure.

They know each other so much, but his romantic feelings would definitely be in the way of their friendship. So Hyunjin represses them as much as he can, but it’s getting difficult week by week and it feels overwhelming most days.

Changbin is in every aspect of his life, every single tiny detail has something that belongs to him or his influence. Even being his own person near him feels overwhelming. Because Changbin knows him, they are so similar and they complete each other so well. Which is also why he felt so out of place the first time he saw the other two together. Changbin is easy going but a little quiet and Seungmin makes him at ease, Hyunjin is very happy now to have given Seungmin a chance and get to become close because he is a sweetheart – and that’s why his feelings are so ambiguous towards him as well.

Hyunjin doesn’t want to exaggerate but he feels trapped. Like things can only get worse from there. Like someday they will find about his feelings and inevitably reject him because how could they actually accept that?

\---

Hyunjin failed an exam.

It happens.

It didn’t happen often, but today especially feels devastating. He really studied a lot and now he has to do it again.

And he’s alone today as well, because Seungmin is still in the library studying and Changbin’s still not home.

The apartment is pretty silent and he kind of hates it when it’s like that.

So Hyunjin’s only way to feel better is to go to his room and close himself in self-pity.

His room is actually a big safe place for him. He has a lot of pictures on the walls and fairy lights. It feels at home and he spends time with the other two in there as well. He also has a queen size bed because he likes space.

He could really use a hug from them right now. Because at the end of the day, they make him feel ok even when he fails.

He drops on the bed and when he’s about to get to bed for a nap, he hears the door crack open just a tiny bit.

“Jinnie?” A raspy voice whispers from outside and he knows exactly whom it belongs.

Changbin peeks from the door, making eye contact with him.

Hyunjin’s about to cry just by looking at him and the other can sense it so he gets in the room and almost runs on the bed near to him, opening his arms and inviting him for a hug.

There is no need for words with them. No, because Changbin always knows. He knows him, he cares for him and is always with him.

Hyunjin lets Changbin hug him on his bed, pull him close and kiss his head softly, whispering only praises in his ears.

Hyunjin’s crying fully now, and not only for the reason he started.

It’s like the idea of failing and the idea of not being like that with Changbin always, they both mixed in his head and now he can’t even breathe without feeling completely devastated. It’s too much and nothing at all.

“Want to get some sleep like this?” Changbin whispers to his ear, his voice and breath sending shivers down Hyunjin’s spine.

“When did you get home?” Hyunjin answers with another question, his voice trembling.

“Like five minutes ago, but I read the message on the chat and I am here now, if you need me.” Changbin says, scratching the back of his head.

“You know I do.” Hyunjin nuzzles his face in his neck, Changbin’s hands in his hair and on his waist.

He wants to sleep, to forget everything. His eyes close on Changbin’s face and his sweet scent everywhere.

He doesn’t know when he falls asleep in his arms, but when he wakes up again – maybe not more than half an hour passed actually – Changbin is still in his bed and his head is on his shoulder now.

His fairy lights are flickering slightly and slowly, and he looks up.

He feels stupid. He is in love and it hurts, it feels too much to handle. He can’t do this. Not when Changbin is there, one arm around his torso and his cute face on near his. He feels so _damn_ stupid. And even more when Seungmin stops by the door to look at them and smile. Looking at him like he deserves a lot, and sometimes Hyunjin feels he doesn’t at all. Because he’s lying.

He doesn’t say the truth, it being he’s in love. He _is_ in love.

\---

He also has an uncertain gut feeling. And it’s there every time Seungmin looks at Changbin. He knows he’s not jealous, but the feeling is so similar to that, that Hyunjin’s is a little convinced Seungmin might actually have a little crush on _his_ crush.

Which makes them…?

_No!_

No, Hyunjin’s not like that.

He would never do it. Not with Seungmin. They will not compete for Changbin’s attention. And especially because he doesn’t want Seungmin to suffer.

He is sure the reason he doesn’t want that is especially linked to his strange attraction and affection for the younger – they are from the same year, but Hyunjin’s meticulous – and it starts to hurt him double so now.

Especially because his heart seems to skip a bit every time he sees the two together. And it’s not a bad feeling. It’s more like everything is soft and sweet and cute and adorable and he wants to hug them both and see them happy.

He is kind of sure that Seungmin has a crush on Changbin especially after seeing them make dinner one day and Seungmin blushed so hard when the other started guiding his hand on the knitting bread, explaining the process slowly.

Seungmin got so red that time that Hyunjin almost went to him to hug him close and tell him that _yes, he’s exactly like that, oblivious and infuriating_.

He almost went to Changbin to tell him to stop playing with his heart because it hurt so bad to even watch that.

He almost screamed at them.

_Almost._

\---

_Can it get worse?_

Hyunjin’s sure.

Because every single time he’s with both his heart plays strange symphonies and his brain goes into a long marathon of romantic movies.

Every single time he spends too much with them becomes so domestic that Hyunjin has the need to remove himself from the dynamic and go do something else. And he usually likes his alone time, but this is more forced than actually enjoyed.

Now, the way this got worse was actually more Hyunjin’s fault because he couldn’t resist to test the waters – and his heart.

But it also helped him realize what he felt about the _younger_.

And that’s when it went worse.

Seungmin got a new guitar – a gift of one of his friends, Hyunjin doesn’t remember his name – and Hyunjin loves to hear him play and sing, both do.

But he also wants to learn so why not ask him to come play to his room?

His room, his safe place, the place he finds so romantic, full of his dog pictures and soft golden fairy lights everywhere on the walls?

The place where he dreams of Changbin, and recently, of Seungmin as well?

_Of fucking course, why not?_

Seungmin is more than happy to do so, spending time showing him the instrument, the basic chords, singling for him, teaching him some stuff and everything he can on his big big bed that feels like home.

And he feels like home, like that, with Seungmin.

And that’s the whole point of the pain in his chest.

He has fallen yet again, for another person as well.

 _No_ , he shakes these thoughts away, Seungmin is sweet and a good friend, nothing more.

Although Hyunjin feels he’s more, he needs him to be more. Because he feels more.

 _More and more_.

When Seungmin gets out of his room to go wash the dishes – it was his turn and honestly Hyunjin’s happy they decided that as well in that organized apartment made for three and amazingly working _for them three_ – he drops his head on the bed, looking at the flickering lights, that are now giving him a headache.

He feels stupid yet again. Seungmin sweet features touched by the low lights on his room, singing with his sweet voice for him, with him. That’s an image ingrained in his head.

\---

At some point Seungmin and Hyunjin start acting kind of weird around each other. They almost avoid each other or spending too much time together.

Hyunjin doesn’t even know why he feels so over the place with both, except for the fact he likes them.

He really does, but in the past, he was good hiding it, now it’s getting more and more difficult.

And all three sit awkwardly around each other and even Changbin is getting a little odd.

Hyunjin doesn’t really think it’s his fault but at the same time he doesn’t know what happened.

It just happened.

With them it’s almost always like that. Things happen, that’s why they always managed to work and communicate when something is wrong. That’s why Hyunjin is so in love with both, because they make him feel at ease, they cherish each other.

This awkward situation is the exact opposite. And it’s getting on his nerves.

And that’s also why, when Changbin is still late from work and they have to wait for him before eating, Hyunjin takes Seungmin hand and tells him they have to talk.

Seungmin is surprised at that, and also kind of shy, which doesn’t really look like the usual boy Hyunjin likes so much. He’s stiff and strangely, face all red. But he still follows Hyunjin to his room.

They take their time in getting comfortable, just looking at each other on his big bed, Seungmin looking down at his fingers more than at him but it’s ok because Hyunjin doesn’t have in his to stop or force him to do else – and he’s ok with not looking him in the eyes, he will totally lose his focus and maybe even start crying.

He hates the pressure. He hates that they become like this, almost strangers. Cuddling less, talking less and avoiding each other’s presence that way.

Seungmin who’s always sweet and funny, who makes them laugh and study with, he’s so thrown off by his shyness and tiny voice.

“Can we actually speak…”

Seungmin nods.

“Minnie, you’re acting so weird, what happened?”

“I…” the other shrugs, a little tense, “…don’t really know.”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong with you.”

“Then why do you avoid me?” Hyunjin argues, he’s about to lose his mind.

Why did everything have to happen like this?

“I could ask the same…” Seungmin’s voice is but a whisper.

“I don’t avoid you.”

“You do.”

“I have my reasons.”

“I do too.” Seungmin argues.

“We’re not getting anywhere like this.” Hyunjin passes a hand through his hair, frustrated.

They never were like this.

“You’re right,” Seungmin scoops closer, “you know what? Fuck it, if you’ll hate me for it, I don’t know what else to say, but you need to know and I wanna get this out of my chest.”

“I know what you want to tell me.” Hyunjin’s voice trembles, he doesn’t know if he wants to hear it. Not like that at least.

“I don’t think you do,” Seungmin sighs, “if you did, you’d hate me already.”

“I can’t do that,” Hyunjin shakes his head, he can’t even think of hating him, “If you like–”

“I like you.”

They speak almost at the same time, Seungmin cutting off Hyunjin’s last word before getting past his lips.

“Wait…”

“I like you.” Seungmin repeats, this time facing him.

“How the fuck?”

“What?” Seungmin cocks an eyebrow.

“You can’t like me…” Hyunjin protests, that’s not what he imagined was gonna happen.

“I guess I can cuz I do.” Seungmin crosses his arms, almost offended.

“ _I_ like you.”

“Wait… what?” Seungmin’s left dumbfounded.

Now, that’s something he didn’t expect.

“Seungmin, I like you.” Hyunjin says again, more convinced.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Not at all, I like you so much my chest is about to explode.”

It’s an exaggeration of course, but Hyunjin’s about 50% sure that might as well happen, because Seungmin makes him feel any kind of things and most especially, loved.

Seungmin gets even closer, one hand on his shoulder.

“I am so dumb.”

“Same.” Seungmin chuckles.

Why did he never realize before? Hyunjin feels so stupid, he doesn’t even dare to look up to meet his eyes, but Seungmin hand on his chin make him do it anyway.

He leans closer, noses touching.

“You like me, I like you…”

Hyunjin hums.

Seungmin gets closer and Hyunjin wants that, wants to kiss him, wants to hold him, but he also doesn’t. It doesn’t feel right, for some reason, and Seungmin knows it as well it seems, since he stops, one inch from his lips, and laughs softly.

“I can’t do it, sorry.” He says, one finger pressed on Hyunjin’s lip.

“It’s ok, me neither.” Hyunjin kisses the finger.

“You’re not the only one I like.”

“I know, you like Changbin.”

“Yea…” Seungmin’s voice is short again.

“I like him too.” Hyunjin admits, scratching the back of his head.

“That was inevitable I guess.”

Seungmin looks like he knows about his feelings, like he always did.

“You are so sweet Seungminnie, really, I like you a lot but…”

“It’s not only me, I know. I feel the same.”

“What do we do?” Hyunjin takes his hand and leans his head on his shoulder as he says that.

“Hold hands and cry about that oblivious jerk, because I can’t kiss only you, I feel like to me it’s not ok in some way. I wanna kiss you if I can see you both kiss and if I kiss Changbin as well.” Seungmin explains, playing with Hyunjin’s long dark hair.

He takes a note in his head to compliment him for that, and for letting it all down today, because he looks so beautiful.

“It’s mutual, I want that as well. I thought I would get jealous of you two but I actually want to see you two together, I wanna be together with both– _no_ , I actually want for us three to be together.” Hyunjin scoffs at Seungmin soft hands in his hair.

“I can still kiss you, if you want, but…”

“Don’t, it’s ok, I can’t do it like this as well. Besides, if we do, what about Changbin?” he asks an obvious question, looking up at him, “Are we going to be a couple in front of him?”

“I don’t like the idea.”

“Me neither, I wanna give you both all my affection–”

“Unfair, I wanted to see you both kiss,” a voice from outside whines and they both yelp at the door opening suddenly, “but I guess I have to talk first, huh?”

Changbin looks at them with a grin, leaning on the door frame.

Hyunjin’s mouth is opened so comically much and Seungmin has teary eyes.

Changbin wants to tease, he _really_ does, but he can’t let them without an explanation. So, he walks in their direction, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I guess you heard…” Hyunjin tries, fluttered.

“I did, and,” he starts, looking first at Seungmin and then at the other, “I like you both, too.” He says and grins.

Judging by his shirt, he just came home. Probably rushed to the door when he heard them talk, and stayed there to listen.

“You do?” Seungmin’s the one to break the silence.

Changbin nods enthusiast and adds, “I was so scared telling you both this.”

“It can’t be that simple…” Hyunjin says incredulous.

“If we speak like we always did, it is.” Changbin assures, one hand on his shoulder.

“Wow.” Seungmin snorts.

He’s shaking a little, he can’t believe this is actually happening.

“So, are you two going to kiss or…” Changbin wiggles his eyebrows, teasing.

“Wait, so are we together now?” Hyunjin asks, looking at Changbin and then at Seungmin, who’s squeezing his hand tight.

“ _Oh_ , yes of course. I want to date you both.”

“You’re making it so simple…” Hyunjin drawls out, passing on hand over his face.

“It is simple.”

And it is simple indeed.

It’s so simple how Seungmin lips taste perfect on his, how Changbin’s ones are too sweet and how the two kiss in front of him making Hyunjin feel loved in a way he can’t describe.

It is perfectly simple how his lights are flickering again, how his room is the perfect simple place for three and how simply good it feels to have that big bed full of arms that hug.

_I was so stupidly scared._

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how to end this ha ha ha.  
> Hope you enjoyed, leave kudos and comments if you want.  
> Here's my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/Ji_flower)


End file.
